KHR Poems
by Hysterical Insanity
Summary: Epic Poems written during epic moments of the show. Updating will be inconsistent. T for a word or two, could probably be K plus. Possible spoilers; most of them written in the TYL arc.
1. Hibari

**Written during TYL, when he fought all the would-be invaders. Don't own KHR, do own the poem.**

Epic Poem Hibari.

Surrounded by a thousand enemies,

With only Roll, Hibird, and his tonfas,

He beat them all,

Barely blinking,

They were all herbivores,

Who fell before the carnivore,

In all his might,

The savior of the future,

Wielding his tonfas,

He'll bite you to death,

As soon as look at you,

Unless you are strong,

You are an herbivore,

Who will fall before,

The greatest carnivore.


	2. Tsuna

**Don't own KHR, do own the poem.**

Epic Poem Tsuna.

The flames that shimmer,

Brightly and intensely,

Turned on the enemy,

The enemy of Vongola's peace,

Protector of his Family,

Protector of his friends,

Master of the lion,

He who walks the line,

Between Heaven,

And Hell,

As Mafia,

And yet,

As protector and healer,

The one whose flames,

Shimmer,

Brightly,

Intense,

Loving.


	3. Gokudera

**One of the shorter poems. As always, yes own poem, no own KHR.**

Epic Poem Gokudera.

Heart of the Storm,

Tameness of the Leopard,

Rising up to fight,

Against all that is expected,

Surging silver storm,

Breath steady as a gale,

Who is the true core,

And is bound by no one,

Who calls the Leopard his companion,

And who knows,

The heart of the Scorpion.


	4. Yamamoto

**Another short one. You know what I do and don't own, by now.**

Epic Poem Yamamoto

Within the waves,

The falling rain,

The one who wields,

Both strongest sword and style,

The spirit of the swallow,

A calm and easy laugh,

Winning with ease,

Defying the annoying Mist,

Annoying the rebellious Storm,

The nature of the Rain,

This is how he is.


	5. Uri

**A/N I have 2 cats, one of them (Pigg) acts like Uri (except she loves me and hates my sister.) so hence the inspiration. I'll probably write a Squalo one soon.**

**Own Poem, not show.**

**Epic Poem Uri.**

**Fleeting feline form,**

**Small and large alike,**

**Ears tipped in fire,**

**Kitten and leopard,**

**She who abuses her master,**

**But is also his protector,**

**Ever hungry creature,**

**And powerful beast,**

**The love in her eyes,**

**Varies so much,**

**But deep inside her,**

**In her innermost soul,**

**That love is,**

**Unwavering.**


	6. Squalo

**A/N Squalo! I'd love to have him as an older brother, for some reason. I'd call him Sydney, because Sydney sounds sort of like Squ-Ni. (If you pronounce it squee instead of skew) Own poem, not show.**

**Epic Poem Squalo.**

Eccentric,

Loud,

Violent,

The second sword emperor,

And the shark's master,

Long silver tresses,

A drenching downpour,

Rather than a soothing rain,

Who refuses to back down,

Headstrong,

Second nature to kill,

A strained friendship,

Disrespect,

Half real,

Half feigned,

And wrath,

All real,

None feigned,

With a loud,

VOOOOOOIIIIIII!

**Of course, I also call him Herbal Essence…all that hair, he has to use some killer shampoo! I wanna run my finger through it! (The hair, not the shampoo!)**

**Also, if any readers out there have a scene or character that they think deserves or would make for a good poem (or not, and you just wanna challenge me.), review or PM it and you'll probably see it, because I hate saying no to readers…I'm a pushover.**


	7. Alaude

**A/N As stated before, always happy to take requests! This poem requested and sponsored by: celestial-ways-of-life! **

**On a similar note, I take requests for any kind of one-shot or poem for any anime I've seen or book I've read. And yes, OCs are welcome.**

**Own poem, not show…**

**Epic Poem Alaude.**

Calculated viciousness,

Handcuffs glinting in the light,

Platinum hair,

Ice blue eyes,

Glinting with the will,

The will to fight,

The wandering cloud,

The first of ten,

Bound by nothing,

And giving in to no one.

**Sorry, it's kind of short, but I hope it is good enough!**


	8. Closer to Home

**A/N You could call this one Closer to Home, Homesick, or One Step Closer. It was written (Spoiler) for the scene when they find out they can go home, but that they have to come back after the Trials. It's more about the emotion and thoughts than the characters themselves.**

**Own poem, not show!**

**Closer to Home.**

Familiar streets,

The sights,

Sounds,

And smells,

That I grew up with,

Became accustomed to,

They're missing,

Not vanished,

But changed,

How I long to be,

Home again,

And so I shall,

With everyone,

But it won't stay that way.

**Okay, tell me what you think.**


	9. Bel and Fran 2 for 1 Special

**A/N I love Bel.**

**Own poem, not show.**

**Epic Poem Bel.**

Silver knives,

Shielded eyes,

Cheshire grin,

An easy win,

Sensing blood,

Unleash the flood,

Of madness's doom,

Your death, all too soon.

**A/N I also love Fran.**

**Epic Poem Fran.**

Emotionless illusionist,

Teal eyed,

Sharp tongued,

Frog hat-ed,

Coated so he feels no pain,

From Senpai's knives,

Or Pineapple's trident,

Follows the path of the mist,

Replying in a monotone.

**So, Fran's is a bit…abstract. They were short, so I figured I'd put them together. And Bel's rhymes where the others don't because Bel seems like the type who would rhyme, if he was a poem. So does Byakuran, by the way.**


	10. Mukuro

**A/N POETRY! Lol, had my freshman open house tonight. Teen Living, Math Honors 2, English honors 1, and Latin (online). Only cried twice, because my older sister was stressing me out.**

**I don't own the Samba Pineapple. Or any of KHR.**

**Ode to Pineapple.**

Master of illusions,

One who returned from every Hell,

Possessing of the odd eye,

Owl of the mist,

But also the lie of the mist,

Protector of his other half,

Holder of the trident,

Made of shadows,

And yet somehow solid enough,

To deal the fatal blow,

That brings victory,

But also defeat,

King of the dance of battle,

The eternal samba.

**Part 2 coming soon. *wink***


	11. Chrome

**I promised part 2, didn't I? **

**Ode to Pineapple Rings.**

The eternal samba,

She dances it too,

Willingly,

Clinging to the one who saved,

Who brought her up from darkness's grasp,

Serving happily the solid shadow,

Who also wields the trident,

Shared body,

Other half,

But also the truth of the mist,

Keeper of her other half,

Two sides of a coin,

One,

But two,

Mistress of illusions.

**If anyone can catch what I did with the two poems, this one and Mukuro's poem, you can pick the next poem topic. (Only the first person, though, not everybody.)**


End file.
